Regreso
by Edeiel
Summary: Como compensación a Adios a un Ángel aquí tenéis lo que podría ser un... Reencuentros II


Regreso Por Edeiël Snape-Black de Malfoy y Lupin  
  
Colgó la túnica en el único gancho que quedaba en la puerta y subió a su dormitorio tras cubrir el cuadro de la vieja y escandalosa señora Black ("¡Engendro, criatura endemoniada, erros de la naturaleza!"). Se desvistió y entró en el cuarto de baño para ducharse.  
La casa estaba terriblemente silenciosa. Hacía meses que la Orden del Fénix se había disuelto debido a la desaparición definitiva de Voldemort y se había quedado completamente solo en la mansión Black.  
Suspiró. ¿Por qué demonios se había quedado allí? ¿Por qué no había aceptado el ofrecimiento de Harry de irse a vivir con él? ¿Por qué no hse había planteado siquiera la opción de regresar a su casa? Porque aquel lugar le recordaba a Sirius... Le recordaba su infancia juntos, los momentos felices que habían vivido juntos... La últimas semanas que habían pasado solos mientras la Orden visitaba a Harry, todo el día peleándose con Kreacher y buscando la manera de pasar un momento de intimidad. Sonrió y recordó que a pesar de no poder salir de la casa, habían sido muy felices esas semanas.  
Pero no eran solo los recuerdos de lo que le hacían seguir en esa casa. Había otro sentimiento además de la nostalgia que inundaba su corazón. Esperanza. La esperanza de que detrás de aquel velo hubiera algo... La esperanza de que aquella puerta llevara a algún sitio... Y si en algún momento su sueño (que todas las noches se repetía) se hacía realidad, quería estar en esa casa.  
¿Su sueño? Que Sirius volviera de donde fuera que estuviera para etar a su lado. Y el primer lugar al que estaba seguro que iría era la mansión Black.  
Tras secarse se dejó caer en la cama y miró al techo, decorado con paisajes que iban cambiando conforme al momento del día y la estación del año. No reprimió las lágrimas que le quemaban los ojos, hacía demasiado que había dejado de esconderlas.  
Leyó una y otra vez la última carta que Sirius le había dejado en su casa y miró la foto que la acompañaba. James y Sirius se perseguían, varita en mano, dispuestos a echarse algún algún maleficio que les hiciera crecer antinaturalmente toda suerte de cosas.  
Sonrió a su imagen de la fotografía y el Remus de ésta llamó al orden a Sirius y James, que se acercaron a él corriendo, uno con una gran patata saliéndole de la nariz y el otro con un hermoso ramo de glicinas por pelo. Los devolvió a su aspecto habitial con un par de hechizos y posaron para Remus, que inconscientemente acarició la imagen de Sirius, quien extendió su mano hacia donde se había detenido su pulgar y le miró con una sonrisa.  
Dejó la foto en la mesilla y guardó la carta en el cajón. Se levantó de la cama, se vistió y bajó a prepararse algo para comer.  
  
Una lechuza llamó con el pico a su ventana, sacándole de ensimismamiento en que estaba sumido mientras leía. Abrió la ventana, recogió el pergamino que pendía de la pata de la lechuza y desenrolló el pergamino para leerlo:  
  
"Estimado señor Lupin,  
Es mi obligación informarle de que un paciente de nuestro hospital asegura conocerle a pesar de no saber absolutamente nada de sí mismo ni del mundo que le rodea. Se requiere su presencia en el Hospital San Mungo para Enfermedades y Heridas Magicas para la identificación del paciente.  
Se despide, esperando su pronta visita,  
  
Amanda Clearhedings Enfermera jefe Hospital San Mungo para Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas."  
  
Se preguntó quién sería esa misteriosa persona que conocía su nombre. No sabía de nadie que pudiera estar herido o ingresado en San Mungo, exceptuando los Longbottom, pero ellos no reconocían a nadie, ni tan siquiera se comunicaban con el resto de mundo.  
Miró la hora y decidió que al día siguiente, pronto por la mañana, iría a ver a aquella persona.  
  
Cruzó la puerta del hospital y se dirigió al puesto de enfermeras. Reguntó por la enfermera jefe y una muchacha le llevó hasta una mujer corpulenta, de rostro amable y mejillas sonrosadas. Estrecharon las manos y se dirigieron hacia un ascensor.  
- Es un hombre muy extraño, dice que no recuerda nada, que no sabe quién es, que no sabe de dónde es ni recuerda a familiares, amigos o momento alguno de su vida... Pero sin embargo tararea continuamente una canción y murmura su nombre, Remus Lupin, una y otra vez. Si le preguntamos de qué le conoce nos responde que no lo sabe, pero que le conoce...  
  
Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y caminaron por el pasillo de la cuarta planta, que tantas veces había recorrido cuando iba a visitar a los Longbottom.  
Cruzaron una puerta a la derecha y caminaron entre las camas, en las que descansaban hombres y mujeres con distintos problemas de comportamiento. Un hombre, que identificó como Gilderoy Lockhart, su predecesor en la enseñanza de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts, le dio una fotografía suya firmada con una letra un tanto infantil.  
Siguió a la enfermera hasta el final de la sala. Vio de pasada al matrimonio Longobottom, acostados en sus respectivas camas, mirando como a través del techo, hacia un lugar que estuviera fuera del hospital. Suspiró y cruzó otra puerta y por fin a enfermera se detuvo.  
Estaban en una habitación amplia, con seis camas, todas ellas vacías y una ventana que daba a un bacón. Se fijó en que una de las camas estaba deshecha, la más cercana a la ventana.  
- Allí está - señaló un bulto junto a la cama, medio oculto por una cortina blanca y con la cabeza cubierta por los brazos. El hombre tarareaba una cancioncilla, las mismas notas todo el rato que le hizo tener a Remus una sensación de dèja vu - Esa es la canción que le decía... siempre igual... - la enfermera se acercó al hombre y dijo algo en su oído - Muy bien, cuando termine sólo tene que dar dos golpes a la puerta y vendré a buscarle - Remus asintió y la mujer se marchó.  
  
Miró al hombre, que seguí canturreando. Dio unos pasos hacia él y se sentó al otro lado de la cama.  
- ¿Es usted Remus Lupin? - se sobresaltó al oírle hablar.  
- S... Sí... - notó que estaba nervioso. No sabía qué decir ni cómo actuar. Las manos le sudaban y el corazón latía rápidamente en su pecho.  
- Entonces quizá pueda decirme quién soy y porqué sé su nombre... - levantó la cabeza y Remus se puso en pie, dio unos pasos hacia atrás hasta quedarse apoyado en la cama contigua.  
- E... es... es... imposible... - mascullo. El hombre se levantó y se acercó a él - Te... te vi... desaparecer... no... puedes ser real.  
- ¿Cómo me llamo? - estaba tan cerca de él que podía ver las pequeña marca del afeitado de esa misma mañana - Por favor... - suplicó.  
- Si... Sirius Black... - se fijó en que llevaba el cabello muy corto y estaba tan delgado como salió de Azkaban - Desapareciste... te creímos muerto... - estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, pero Sirius le sujetó.  
- ¿Muerto? Es obvio que no... - le dirigió una sonrisa llena de tristeza - Pero sin mis recuerdos es como si lo estuviera... Sólo recuerdo tu nombre, unos pocos acordes de una canción y... una oscuridad horrible que atenaza mi corazón y me acecha cada vez que trato de recordar... - le tenía firmemente sujeto por los antebrazos - ¿Quién soy, Remus? Dame recuerdos... te lo ruego - apoyó su frente en la de Remus - Sé que puedes ayudarme.  
- Yo... Sirius... no... - las palabras se agolpaban en su mente y no lograba decir nada coherente - No... no lo entiendes... Está muerto... para todos nosotros llevas siete años muerto... ¡No puedes desaparecer como lo hiciste, hacernos creer que estás muerto y aparecer de nuevo y pedirme tus recuerdos...! - gritó, llorando desesperadamente - No puedes hacerme esto... me duele... - se dejó caer en el suelo y Sirius se arrodilló junto a él - Cuando me acostumbro a no tenerte a mi lado vuelves y cuando soy feliz desapareces y... es horrible... Ojalá nunca hubieras escapado de Azkaban... ojalá no hubieras venido a mí en busca de refugio... ojalá pudiera odiarte y vivir sin ti... - permanecieron un ínstante en silencio, oyéndose únicamente los amargos sollozos de Remus. Sirius le obligó a mirarle a los ojos.  
- Siento mucho haberte herido... no creí que fuera a ser tan doloroso para ti... Sólo pensé en mí - secó sus lágrimas con los pulgares - Perdóname... - Remus miró sus ojos azules, tan brillantes como siempre y se derrumbó entre sus brazos.  
- No sabes cuánto he soñado con que volvieras... me duele, pero me hace tan feliz volver a abrazarte... - se incorporó y volvió a mirarle - Tienes mucho que recordar, mucha gente con quien hablar... - se levantaron - Tienes una vida enterea que recuperar - caminó hacia la puerta - Voy a avisar a tu ahijado y también a Dumbledore, son los primeros que tienen que conocer la noticia.  
- Remus, espera - se volvió y vio a Sirius acercarse a él - No solo recuerdo tu nombre... hay un sentimiento asociado a esas palabras y... a tu voz... - Remus sintió que su corazón se desbocaba - No sólo éramos amigos, ¿verdad? Tú y yo... éramos... mucho más... ¿me equivoco? - Remus se mordió los labios y negó con la cabeza.  
- No te equivocas... pero... - le temblaron las manos - No te precipites, ¿vale? - se secó las lágrimas - Antes de eso hay muchas más cosas.  
- Creo que no... - se acercó más a él - Creo que recuerdo tu nombre y lo que siento por ti porque eras lo más importante de mi vida - acarició sus mejillas, haciéndole estremecerse - Hay imágenes de otras personas, otros nombres, pero el tuyo es le más nítido de todos... Quiero recuperar mi vida... - acercó sus labios a los de Remus -... empezando por ti...  
  
Besó sus labios con dulzura mientras unas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus rostros.  
  
Lunes, 01 de marzo de 2004 Edeiël Snape-Black de Malfoy y Lupin 


End file.
